Born to be Mild 1 - Un truc de geek
by malohkeh
Summary: Parfois, leurs conversations n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec le travail. Car, vraiment, qu'est-ce que les zombies ont à voir avec le profilage ?


Traduction de _A nerd thing_ , de tfm, traduite avec son autorisation !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- …il faut que nous travaillions une approche tactique de la situation, disait Reid à Garcia, qui écoutait attentivement. S'ils encerclent le bâtiment, alors nous devons chercher une solution moins conventionnelle.

Emily haussa un sourcil. Ils semblaient bien parler d'une affaire, seulement, d'habitude, ce n'étaient pas Reid et Garcia qui mettaient au point les détails des tactiques utilisées sur le terrain pour arrêter un unsub. Ils avaient plus tendance à gérer les éléments en amont de l'arrestation. C'est pourquoi Emily se retrouva à les écouter parler avec une curiosité grandissante.

\- On pourrait utiliser des bombes incendiaires, remarqua Garcia, avant d'ajouter en fronçant les sourcils : mais on court le risque de mettre le feu au bâtiment.

Cela confirma ses soupçons ; ils ne parlaient _définitivement_ pas d'une affaire.

\- Mais il est question de zombies de base, ajouta Reid, donc il n'y a qu'avec un tir dans la tête que nous sommes certains de les détruire.

Des zombies. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Elle glissa son sac sous son bureau puis tira une chaise vers les deux geeks en pleine discussion.

\- Cela dépend, intervint-elle, si vous parlez des zombies de Romero ou de certaines incarnations plus modernes.

Les yeux de Reid s'éclairèrent, et Garcia eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Alors dis-moi, Mademoiselle l'Experte en Zombie, quel est ton avis sur la question ?

\- Quel est le scénario ?

\- « L'infection zombie commence à toucher la population, et vous devez fuir la ville. Que faites-vous ? »

Tout en donnant l'intitulé, Garcia tapa ses doigts les uns contre les autres en un geste malveillant. S'il y avait un chat dans les environ, Emily n'aurait pas été surprise de le voir installé sur les cuisses de l'analyste technique, ronronnant pendant qu'elle le caressait malicieusement.

\- Et bien, commença Emily, le fait d'être piégé dans la ville est un concept de base déjà contestable. Si une apocalypse zombie a lieu, il y aura sûrement des signes avant-coureurs. Les vrais passionnés de zombies vont surveiller ces signes, et ils auront déjà quitté la ville quand l'infection aura atteint un tel niveau.

Garcia lui envoya un regard signifiant plutôt clairement « maudite je-sais-tout. » Prentiss haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord, finit par céder l'analyste, si tu veux la jouer ainsi. Vous avez fuit la ville en tuant des centaines de zombies au passage. Comment organiser la survie à long-terme ?

Reid et Emily échangèrent un regard, et cette dernière put pratiquement sentir son esprit démarrer au quart de tour. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait travaillé sur ce type d'hypothèses pendant son temps libre, juste pour s'amuser.

\- Et bien, si nous parlons des zombies traditionnels, dit-il lentement, l'idéal serait un navire. Mais celui-ci devrait être équipé pour la survie à long-terme : plantes hydroponiques, purification de l'eau… Le navire, quel qu'il soit, devrait avoir été aménagé en avance.

\- Ce qui est logique si tu anticipes un scénario post-apocalyptique, conclut Emily.

\- Il faudrait cependant rester suffisamment proche de la côte pour pouvoir effectuer au besoin des missions de reconnaissance, continua-t-il. Le stress serait un problème majeur. Et il y a de fortes chances qu'apparaissent des problèmes liés à l'enfermement et l'isolation prolongée.

\- A l'ennui, aussi, compléta Garcia. Peut-être un paquebot. On pourrait organiser des soirées disco entre deux chasses aux zombies.

\- Peux-tu faire fonctionner un paquebot ? demanda Emily, souriant à l'idée de l'analyste technique derrière le gouvernail.

Garcia l'ignora.

\- Cela ne doit pas être bien plus difficile que de pirater le Pentagone. Morgan pourrait s'occuper de la salle des machines. Pensez donc à ces muscles luisants de sueur… Et puis, bien évidemment, il faudra commencer à penser à repeupler la race humaine.

\- Et ces deux sujets ne sont aucunement liés, hein ? s'enquit Emily en se retenant de rire.

\- Bien sûr que non, lui assura Garcia, sans même que la plus petite nuance de rouge ne colore ses joues.

\- Il faut aussi prendre en considération les problèmes étiques que cette situation pourrait engendrer, continua Reid, la voix légèrement aigüe d'enthousiasme. Si quelqu'un se fait mordre, doit-on les garder en vie et essayer de renverser l'infection, ou les tuer pour protéger les survivants ?

\- Oui, je ne pense pas que c'était ce genre de choix que Jeremy Bentham avait à l'esprit, Reid.

\- Peut-être pas, admit celui-ci, mais la théorie s'applique malgré tout.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes _sérieusement_ en train de parler de ce que vous feriez en cas d'attaque zombie ? demanda soudain Morgan, en train de mélanger son café à coté de son bureau. C'est sérieusement hypothétique là.

\- En vérité, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une situation hypothétique, rétorqua Reid de son ton pragmatique. Se préparer pour tout scénario apocalyptique ou de survie cultive la logique et le raisonnement tactique. Qu'il s'agisse de zombie n'est pas obligatoire.

\- Cela pourrait être des robots, intervint Garcia.

\- Ce doit être un truc de geek, fit Morgan en secouant la tête.

\- On peut faire ça sous forme de profil pour toi, si tu veux, plaisanta Garcia avec une moue moqueuse.

\- Profiler des zombies ? questionna-t-il en affichant le sourire séducteur « Derek Morgan ». Ca c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai entendre.

\- Et bien, que tout disparaisse mis à part les instincts primaires peut être vu comme une régression au ça, expliqua Reid. Ces êtres n'ont aucun désir si ce n'est celui de se nourrir. Ils ne ressentent ni peur, ni amour, ni douleur.

\- A moins que nous ne parlions du _Territoire des Morts_ , ajouta Emily. Dans ce cas, tu peux oublier tout ce qu'on vient de dire.

Morgan ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, pour seulement secouer à nouveau la tête.

\- Ouais, finit-il par dire, définitivement un truc de geek.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Cette traduction ouvre la série de one-shot " _Born to be mild"_ , vous pouvez retrouver la liste des textes qui la composent sur mon profil. Et pour suivre mes publications et connaître les dates des textes à venir, je vous invite à vous abonner à mon compte twitter, _malohkeh__

A bientôt !


End file.
